Trwające fikcje
Sprawdź też: *Poleć swoją fikcję Serie wspólne *Horror w Klimacie Totalnej Porażki - Zgłaszajcie swoje postacie! *Liga Totalnej Porażki (sezon 1) - Który klub zostanie Mistrzem Siatkówki Plażowej?! Serie Rafcio492 Cykl 1 *'Totalna Porażka: Nowa Wyspa' - Odcinek 14 już jest!!! Cykl 3 *'Totalna Porażka na Igrzyskach Śmierci' - Odcinek 5 już jest!!! Cykl 4 *'Dziwactwa Totalnej Porażki' - Odcinek 4 już jest!!! Serie Mdogg Cykl 1 (z użytkownikiem Justtin): *Wodospad Totalnej Porażki - **'Quiz na podstawie bardzo dobrze znanej serii, camea, wózek inwalidzki, gokarty! Co to ma wspólnego z odcinkiem?! Musicie przeczytać, żeby się dowiedzieć. ' **'Ledwo dodano odcinek, a tu już następny! Tym razem skok, doczekana eliminacja i poszukiwanie statutetki. Działo się!' ''Serie autorstwa Justtina: W cyklu *Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd - 4 października planowane przywórcenie serii. Poza cyklem: *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Inna Historia - '''Takich odwiedzin nikt się nie spodziewał! Jak i również zadania, którego poziom był bardzo zaawansowany. Doszło przez to do pewnych spięć, połamań i innych przedziwnych sytuacji! A kto odpadł?' ''Z użytkownikiem Mdogg: *Wodospad Totalnej Porażki - Ledwo dodano odcinek, a tu już następny! Tym razem skok, doczekana eliminacja i poszukiwanie statutetki. Działo się! 'Serie Lukaninho' '''NIE DŁUGO NAPRAWA STRONY!' Czytasz moje fikcje? Tak Nie Po co? Serie autorstwa Dominika60211 Żywioł Totalnej Porażki Czy ktoś czyta Żywioł Totalnej Porażki? Tak Nie Serie *'Totalnie Porażkowa Nowość: Samolot - odcinek 1 jest!' Serie Autorstwa SuperC17 '1 Cykl *Totalna Porażka: Opuszczone Miasto - Jest juz 1 Odcinek!!!!! 2 Cykl *Totalna Porażka: Kosmiczna Przygoda-''' Zawieszona na czas nieokreślony ( Brak pomysłów na zadania)' Serie autorstwa Vamelii W Cyklu *Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda! - 'PÓŁFINAŁ!!' '!!! Poznaj Wiejskich Finalistów!' Poza cyklem *Totalna Porażka w The Amazing Race - 'Odcinek 2!!, już nie długo!!''' *Piekielna Kuchnia Chef'a Hatchet'a - Chwilowo zawieszona. ' Serie autorstwa Milek 99 Cykl II *Totalna Porażka: Wyzwania w Egipcie - Odcinek 2! Co czeka zawodników na wielkim targu? We współpracy z Forever NTM *Ocean Totalnej Porażki - Nowe odcinki prawdopodobnie po zakończeniu SvL. Serie autorstwa MMichael'a Cykl: *I Like Movies - 2 odcinek a 3 w drodze.. kto jak na razie odpadł? Serie autorstwa ForeverNTM'a Seria Pierwsza: *Stars vs. Losers - Głosowanie, kto ma powrócić do programu!!! Koniec drużyn i Baraku Łamag, a kto odpadł? Seria Druga: *Island of Destiny - Walka braci na zakończenie najkrwawszego dnia, a kto jeszcze żyje?! Poza serią: *Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Europie - wkrótce *Total Drama Island's Next Top Model - Dramatyczne odejście po kłótni w domu modelek, a kto odpadł? 'Z użytkownikiem Milek 99' *Ocean Totalnej Porażki - prawdopodobnie po TDINTM. Serie autorstwa Esotheryi *Rok Płynnego Koszmaru - Ćwierćfinał już jest! Tym razem zawodników czeka walka z czasem. Dosłownie! Kto nie wytrzyma tego napięcia, zgubi właściwą drogę i odpadnie, a kto przejdzie do finałowej trójki ROKU... PŁYNNEGO... KOSZMARU ?!?! Czytaj, aby się dowiedzieć. *Zmierzch Bogów: Walka o Życie - Walka o przywrócenie Álfheimowi jego dawnej świetności trwa! Tym razem jeden z bogów będzie musiał odejść. Jak brzmi jego imię? I kto otrzyma coś wartego więcej niż miliony skarbów z rąk samego króla elfów - Beltheriona? Zapraszam - dużo się dzieje. Fikcje Yuiko-chan *Wirtualny świat totalnej porażki -DRUGI ODCiNEK JUŻ JEST Serie Demon CD Cykl Totalnej Porażki: *Taniec Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki co niedzielę!!! Serie autorstwa Mistera456123 Drugi cykl: *'Our Wonderful World' - premiera - 22 czerwiec 2012 roku, zakończenie - TBA - ''Odcinek 2 Serie Autorstwa SpectraVonVon123 *Zemsta Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Seria zawieszona! *Uczelnia Totalnej Porażki - Seria Aktywna! We spółpracy z MMichaelem *Totalnie Dramatyczne Podróże - Seria zawieszona Serie autorstwa Rafix2804 Cykl Pierwszy : *Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki -''' Wyzwania z krewnymi, kto wygrał, a kto odpadł ? Serie autorstwa Rakso100000 *Totalna Porażka pod Ziemią Czy ktoś czyta Totalną Porażke? Tak Nie Serie autorstwa Volta:D Aktualnie *Totalnie Muzyczna Totalna Porażka - Aktualna' Zakończone BRAK Serie autorstwa Aikkoxd W cyklu Totalnej Porażki *Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Centrum Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Grecja Totalnej Porażki - W trakcie *Zwycięzcy Totalnej Porażki - Premiera po Grecji W cyklu Przetwaj lub zgiń *Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Zakończona *Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Odcinek specjalny - Sami producenci ! *Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta - planowana po PLZ 2 Cykl Nowych *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi Na Wyspie - Chwilowo zawieszona Serie autorstwa Wwwojtka17 *Sezony 1-4 (nie będzie) *Zemsta Totalnej Porażki (premiera - sierpień/wrzesień) *Totalna Porażka na Planie (premiera - 2012/2013) *Totalna Porażka: Drugi raz w Trasie - Co przeżyli uczestnicy w Strefie 51? A kto odpadł? *Totalnie Totalna Porażka (po skończeniu trzech poprzednich sezonów) Serie autorstwa Xinterio *'Totalnie Porażkowy Dom - aktualna' *Totalnie Porażkowy Las - premiera po TPD *Totalnie Porażkowy Świat - premiera po TPL Serie autorstwa Johnny369 *Totalny Obóz! - zakończona! *Totalne Miasto! - oficjalne rozpoczęcie! Przeczytaj odcinek 1! Serie autorstwa Marks00 *Totalna Porażka: Nowa Trasa - 15 odcinek *Totalna Porażka w Wojsku - Planowana {C Inny cykl: *Filmy Totalnej Porażki - W przygotowaniu Serie autorstwa LadyDreamy *Totalna Porażka: Powrót Na Wyspę - Zakończona! ^^ *Przygoda Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Geof74 * Totalna Porażka na Tropikalnej Wyspie - zakończona * Powrót Totalnej Porażki - zakończona Serie Rafała1234 * Totalna Porażka: Wielka Podróż - odcinek 16 już jest!!! 4 osoby wyeliminowane!!! Serie użytkownika Codyduncan *Reaktywacja Obozowiska Totalnej Porażki - Już wkrótce rusza *Obozowisko Totalnej Porażki - Przerwana Serie Szyszka1021 *Musical Szkoły Totalnej Porażki -Edycja postaci Serie autorstwa Gofera17 * Piłkarze Totalnej Porażki- zarezerwowana,oraz pisana po MTP. * Minecraft Totanej Porażki - Pierwszy odcinek już jest! Serie autorstwa AndyWorcka {C} * Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki - zakończona * Zima Totalnej Porażki - zakończona * Życie Totalnej Porażki - Nowe odcinki już wkrótce. Odcinek ósmy już jest! Serie autorstwa Wojowni'ego * Radioaktywna Totalna Porażka - zakończona * Blokowisko Totalnej Porażki - trwająca * Wyspa Ostatecznej Porażki: Nowa gra - trwająca Serie autorstwa Marcus'a150 * * Totalna Porażka W Świecie - planowana *Totalna Porażka w Hotelu - seria oddana ,planowana 2013 Serie autorstwa Bridgette7272 *Podróż Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Państwa Totalnej Porażki - Planowana. *Zwierzęta Totalnej Porażki - Będzie jednak trzecim sezonem. *Podstawówka Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Herosi Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona. *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Powtórka z rozgrywki -'UWAGA! Sonda i Nowy odcinek! 9 04.02.2012 ' *Plan Totalnej Porażki: Czas na nasz plan - Planowana po WTP:PzR We współpracy z Vinette: *Camping Totalnej Porażki! - 7 Odcinek już dla was jest! 18.02.2011 *Niesamowity Wyścig Totalnej Porażki - 2 Odcinek! + Sonda. 24.04.2011 Fikcja mojego kuzyna i jego znajomej. *Obóz Totalnej Porażki - Sims. - "STRONA W BUDOWIE" Serie autorstwa Kubboza *Gra Totalnej Porażki - UWAGA! Fikcja NIE JEST porzucona, tylko powoli rozwijana. *KLand Totalnej Porażki - zarezerwowana, jeszcze nie ma strony, bo nie upatruję sensu w tworzeniu strony czegoś co nie istnieje. {C {C}I Turniej Kubboza Serie Aleks'a23456 *Sklep Totalnej Porażki - Seria Trwająca (Zapraszam do czytania 6 odcinka!) *Diseon Totalnej Porażki - Seria Planowana po Sklepie TP Serie autorstwa Pana424 brak :3 Serie autorstwa Lockedo *Totalny Hotel *Totalny Serial *Szpiedzy Totalnej Porażki *Praca Totalnej Porażki - trwa. Nowe show. 2 nowe odcinki. Serie autorstwa TajnegoVahkiego *Telewizja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek musicalowy w produkcji. Jak ktoś chce, propozycje na utwory wykorzystane w odcinku zgłaszać na numer GG: 13456961 *Wyspa Totalnej Nowości - Premiera po zrobieniu listy obozowiczów *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z Haroldem95 *Apokalipsa Totalnej Porażki - Odliczanie rozpoczęte! *Bionicle Totalnej Porażki - Przejęta razem z Haroldem95 Serie autorstwa Barexa *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona Serie autorstwa Mii1503 *Pierwsza Seria - Dżungla Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Druga Seria - Lodowiec Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Trzecia Seria - Film Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa Mećka1 *Total Drama Magic - Odcinek 6 *Total Drama Survivor 2: Heroes vs Villains W planach We współpracy z Adi00055 *Total Drama Survivor - Początek po zakończeniu Total Drama Magic Serie autorstwa Kileka321 *Wyspa Szalonej Porażki - zakończona *Kosmos Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Komixxy Totalnej Porażki - Rozpoczęte *Zespoły Totalnej Porażki - Rozpoczęte *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z TajnymVahkim *Contra Totalnej Porażki - premiera w piątek! *Gothic Totalnej Porażki - premiera po zakończeniu Komixxów *Bionicle Totalnej Porażki - przejęte,jeszcze raz współpraca z TajnymVahkim Serie autorstwa Simka2009 *Nie Ma To Jak Totalna Porażka - Trwa Serie autorstwa Totaldramapl *Sport Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Wszystko Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *TV Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Teleturniej Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Kartony Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Bohaterowie Totalnej Porażki *Wyspa Totalnego Dramatu - Zakończona *Plan Totalnego Dramatu *Największa Totalna Porażka - Trwa *Muzyczna przygoda Totalnie Porażkowa Serie autorstwa Jachoo *Historia Totalnej Porażki - zakończona. *Las Totalnej Porażki - zakończony. *Góry Totalnej Porażki - 14 ODCINEK! *Totalna Porażka: To jest już koniec We współpracy z Qw21qwer *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki - zakończony. *Total Drama: I nie było już nikogo - zakończone. *Total Drama: Tajemnica Bazyliszka - seria prawdopodobnie nie będzie kontynuowana. Serie autorstwa TheObozowicza *Zadania Totalnej Porażki (Zakończona) *Dwójka Totalnej Porażki NOWY ODC! 19 ! ;) *Przyjaciel Totalnej Porażki (Wkrótce) Serie autorstwa Veonicola *Stadion Totalnej Porażki - Jak będę mieć wene. *Góry Totalnej Porażki - najpewniej po zakończeniu STP (spodziewana premiera połowa Maja) Serie autorstwa MikTDI Na tą chwile próba wystartowania z współpraca: Ameryka Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Astrid129 Jedyna aktualna i trwająca seria: Zamczysko Totalnej Porażki. :D Serie autorstwa Owen546 Cykl pierwszy *Kurort Totalnej Porażki - premiera 22.02.2011r. Poza cyklem *Przedwiośnie Totalnej Porażki - Zawieszona! Serie autorstwa Książe Półkrwi 2351 *Rozbitkowie Totalnej Porażki *Arena Totalnej Porażki *Żywioły Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Cody tv *Port Totalnej Porażki-26.06 -nowy odcinek *Grecja Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Robotka *Zamiana Ról Serie Autorstwa Yusuke 'Serie Niezwiązane z Cyklem' *Modelki Totalnej Porażki 'Cykl 1' *Polska Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Adi00055 Na czas nieokreślony zawieszam swoje serie do odwołania... Moje fikcje: *Milionerzy Totalnej Porażki - Nowy odcinek! (23) Jutro dam 24 odcinek. *Formuła Totalnej Porażki - UWAGA,UWAGA! Już jest 1 odcinek FTP.Przeczytajcie i oczekujcie nowego sezonu. *Samochody Totalnej Porażki - Wkrótce 1 odcinek. *Piłkarz Totalnej Porażki - Ta fikcja jest dopracowywana *Igrzyska Totalnej Porażki - Wiem że tą fikcje pisze Simek2009 ale on odszedł już dawno.więc ja tą fikcje przejmuje *Żuzel Totalnej Porażki - W Planach *Poker Totalnej Porażki - W Planach *Mundial Totalnej Porażki - W Planach *Hotel Totalnej Porażki - W Planach Współprace: We wspólpracy z Marcin0837: *Formuła Totalnej Porażki We współpracy z Meciek1: *Total Drama Survivor - Po zakończeniu Total Drama Magic Ponieważ łamie regulamin to musze dać mniej planowanych fikcji i są 4 . Jak narazie jest 8. A nie 4. Serie autorstwa Eddy'ego XD *Sporty Ekstremalne Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Ranczo Totalnej Porażki - zakonczona *Park Jurajski Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Rzym Totalnej Porażki - trwa Serie autorstwa -XxCourtneyxX- *Rodziny Totalnej Porażki - '''''Nowe odcinki ! *Radio Totalnej Porażki - planowana *Pary Totalnej Porażki - planowana Serie autorstwa Marcina0837 Pierwsza seria - Obóz Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Markatyler'a *Totalny Sport Serie autorstwa Kuby0000/Pro Og Loc Cykl: *Pierwsza seria - Moc Totalnej Porażki - Niedługo 4 odcinek. *Druga seria - Wyspa Mega Porażki - Jest już 2 odcinek! *Trzecia seria - Plan Mega Porażki - W połowie WMP. *Czwarta seria - Podróż Mega Porażki - Sczegóły podam po premierze TDWT. Serie autorstwa Kary99 Pierwszy Cykl: *'Różności Totalnej Porażki' - Trwa *Totalnie Dramatyczna Restauracja - po zakończeniu RTP Serie autorstwa PaKiTosa *Odrzut Totalnej Porażki - niedługo premiera! Serie autorstwa Athyphera *Fantasy Totalnej Porażki (Już jest FINAŁ! Wybierz zwycięzcę i zobacz zakończenie!) Serie autorstwa Kamilprzyba * Youtube Totalnej Porażki - zakończona Serie Mery98 Nie wiem czy będę pisać wszystkie zarezerwowane fikcje, ale na pewno napiszę ŚTP i PTP ;D Seria kountynuująca WTP, PTP & TPWT *Szkoła Przetrwania Totalnej Porażki: Przetrwać za Wszelką Cenę Fikcje PixiePamie *Rock'n'Roll Totalnej Porażki *Parodie Totalnej Porażki {C Obie fikcje są wstrzymane. Na czas nieokreslony, ale jak znajde trochę czasu to je dokończę. Fikcje Krechy9 *Obóz Wawanakwy Totalnej Porażki Fikcje Pisarza444 *Totalna Porażka:Nawiedzony Dom-ukończona *Totalna Porażka:Inna Wyspa Trwające serie innych użytkowników *Potwory Totalnej Porażki (Zawieszona!) *Totalna Porażka - Na Studiach *Halloween Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 8 już niedługo! Kategoria:Ważne strony